Decepciones
by Go men123
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la persona a la que quieres te decepciona? ¿cuando te ignora y te hace a un lado? ¿Como superarlo? En esta historia Namine nos cuenta como es que Roxas la hizo a un lado, y como con ayuda de su familia y amigos ella logro salir adelante... one-shot


"…_.." se refiere a los recuerdos_

…. Es un cambio de escena.

_La vida está llena de decepciones _

_Solo tienes que aprender cómo superarlas para poder _

_Continuar hacia el futuro…_

_**Decepciones**_

Levante la vista por decima vez, no podía concentrarme, se supone que debería dedicarme al cien por ciento en mi proyecto de artes pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, mi mente vagaba en cómo le debería de estar yendo a Roxas en su cita, aun puedo recordar lo emaciado que estaba cuando ella le dijo que sí.

"_¡Namine! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin lo conseguí! ¡Xion me dijo que si!"_

Yo en ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír y decir _"Que bien por ti", _pero después de todo ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Qué estaba loca por él? ¿Qué lo amaba desde que éramos niños? Esa no era una opción, no si quería seguir con nuestra amistad como siempre…

…**.**

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde su dichosa "cita"**, **claro que desde ese día, nosotros somos como dos simples compañeros, ya no nos reunimos por las tardes, ni tampoco bromeamos de cualquier cosa, de hecho… es rara la vez que hablamos.

…**.**

Contuve el aliento lo mas que pude, no podía creerlo, después de tanto esfuerzo me habían aceptado, me habían dado una beca universitaria, aunque no era de la universidad que esperaba pero eso no cambiaba que estuviera feliz, si tan solo Roxas estuviera conmigo para festejarlo….

…**.**

Mire extrañada mi celular al ver que sonaba, no es que no me llamaran seguido, si no "quien" era el que me estaba llamando en estos momentos.

-bueno… -conteste con un murmullo dudosa.

-¡Nami! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar, me entere por ahí que te aceptaron en Islas del Destino! ¿Quieres ir a festejar? –oí decir aquella entusiasta voz, al otro lado del teléfono, todavía estaba algo confundida pero no pude evitar sonreír al oírlo.

-También me alegro de oírte Ventus… -le dije con algo de alegría, al saber que el hermano mayor de Roxas estaba en la ciudad…

…**.**

-¿y bien Nami que ha hecho de ti la vida? –me pregunto Ventus mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-lo mismo de siempre Ven, una que otra alegría, las decepciones de siempre, el estrés de la escuela… -le comente dramáticamente.

-Oh vamos no es tan grave. –me dijo el siguiéndome el juego.

-las cosas serian mejor si tu estuvieras aquí. –le comente mientras sonreía con nostalgia, Ventus era mayor que Roxas por dos años, así que llego el momento en que tuviera que ir a la universidad, en ese tiempo Ven era un aspirante a músico, y la mejor oferta para él estaba algo lejos en Vergel Radiante.

-yo también quisiera estar aquí, quisiera poder cuidar que Roxas no haga tantas estupideces. –comento Ventus al momento que ponía una cara muy dramática.

-Roxas es estúpido por naturaleza. –le comente mientras bajaba la mirada a mi chocolate.

-tienes razón, cambiando de tema, ¿Aceptaras la beca de Islas del Destino? –me pregunto Ven con un tono más serio.

-no lo sé… sigo sin creer que me dieran una oferta, yo esperaba algo de la Universidad de Villa Crepúsculo, nunca espere que llegara algo de Islas del destino… -comente nerviosamente.

-bueno Islas del Destino es un buen lugar, de hecho seria tu mejor opción, recuerda que tu futuro es esencial Nami, así que piensa bien al decidir, aunque no importa lo que elijas yo siempre te voy a apoyar, después de todo… eres la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve…

…**.**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde mi encuentro con Ventus, sin duda alguna mi platica con él me había reconfortado aunque no hablamos de temas tan importantes, me alegraba que no hubiera mencionado a Roxas en toda nuestra tarde juntos.

Suspire mientras veía la solicitud que me había dado mi tutor.

-deberías ir. –comento una voz a mis espaldas lo que me hizo saltar, me voltee y pude ver a Fuu mi compañera de piso. –no todos tienen la oportunidad de ir ahí. –comento antes de salir de la habitación dejándome sola.

-todos me dicen que acepte…pero ¿Qué debo hacer? –murmure para mí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba la decisión de mi siguiente acto, de ahí dependería mi elección final…

…**.**

-¿Nami? –dijo Ven con un claro tono de sorpresa, yo solo atine a sonreír nerviosamente mientras lo miraba.

-que hay Ven, veo que sigues aquí. –comente lo ultimo con un tono de fingida molestia.

-¡oh vamos!, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente. –dijo Ventus siguiéndome el juego como siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? ¿Unas tres semanas? –le dije conteniendo un poco la risa.

-en realidad solo dos. –me corrigió el mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme entrar.

-¿y a ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de irte? –su pregunta me sorprendió por lo que alce una ceja mientras le miraba.

-yo aun no he decidido irme. –comente.

-todos saben que lo harás, es lo mejor para ti. –me dijo Ven mientras caminaba a la sala donde estaba el televisor prendido.

-de hecho. –empecé a decir nerviosa mirando al suelo. –por eso estoy aquí. –dije lo último en un murmullo el cual estoy segura que Ven escucho ya que pude sentir su mirada en mi.

-oh… está en su habitación. –comento Ven, mientras volvía a mirar al televisor.

…**.**

-¡JODER NAMINE SOLO VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA! –es lo que me había gritado Roxas al darse cuenta de mi presencia en su habitación, sentía mis ojos arder, las lagrimas no tardarían en llegar, pude ver como Xion se tapaba su cuerpo con la sabana de Roxas y como este solo tenía puestos sus pantalones, baje la mirada avergonzada no por la situación sino por mi estupidez ¿Qué me hacía creer que Roxas me recibiría bien después de todo este tiempo? Después de todo, era él quien me evitaba y me ignoraba…

-lamento molestarte Roxas. –le dije con la mirada gacha y un tono de voz que nunca había usado antes. –te prometo que no voy a estropearte más tu vida, y… -continúe diciendo mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales me miraban sorprendidos. -lamento haber fastidiado tu tiempo todos estos años. –termine de decirle al mismo tiempo que salía de su cuarto y corría rumbo a mi departamento.

-¿Nami? –pude escuchar a Ven llamarme pero ni el pudo detenerme, lo único que quería era poder llegar a un lugar donde pudiera desaojarme…

…**.**

-¿M-mañana? –no podía creer lo que decía el abuelo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Así es Namine, tus maestros y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que es lo mejor para ti.-me dijo el abuelo mientras me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

-p-pero, ¿no te parece algo precipitado? –aun no me hacía a la idea de mudarme mañana mismo a Islas del destino.

-ah…ya no tienes nada que te detenga aquí Namine, tus maestros ya te han evaluado, ya no tienes clases, no tienes por que mas quedarte…además queremos que te vayas antes para que puedas acoplarte correctamente, tienes que conocer las islas, tu nueva escuela, conseguir un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir… -comento el abuelo mientras me daba todo el rollo, aunque todo lo que decía era cierto me costaba aceptarlo. –te dejare sola para que lo pienses. –me dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Ya había pasado un poco más de una semana desde lo sucedido con Roxas, Ventus se iba pasado mañana, y si las cosas seguían así yo no podría decirle que me iba, no había hablado con él desde ese día, y no me sentía a gusto irme sin decirle.

Tome con algo de dudas mi teléfono y marque a su casa, esperando que contestara…

-¿Bueno? –contesto una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ventus! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡En verdad quería llamarte antes…pero después de lo de Roxas yo…no me animaba a hacerlo pero tengo que decirte que tenías razón! Al final, yo acepte la solicitud de Islas del Destino… y lo más probable es que me vaya mañana, así que no podre ir a despedirte además de que no podía irme sin avisarte, ¡te prometo que te llamare cuando llegue y te pasare mi nuevo número de teléfono! –solté todo de una sola vez, y aguarde un momento esperando a que me respondiera.

-Namine… -había empezado a hablar pero entonces oí un golpe en mi puerta y supe que el abuelo había vuelto.

-Lo siento Ven, el abuelo esta aquí, hablamos luego. –le dije mientras lo cortaba y guardaba mi teléfono.

…**.**

-Así que tú eres Namine. –levante la vista al oír mi nombre para encontrarme con una chica pelirroja que me observaba sonriendo. –es un placer soy Kairi. –dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba con ella.

…**.**

-otra vez pensando en el Nam. –me dijo Kairi mientras me miraba de forma reprobatoria desde mi cama.

-lo siento Kai pero… fue mi primer amor, no lo puedo olvidar así, como así. –le dije mientras hacia un esfuerzo por sonreír, desde el día que la conocí, Kairi había sido mi compañera de apartamento y además mi mejor amiga, ella iba a estudiar para ser diseñadora de modas, cuando le conté de Roxas ella dijo que si un día lo encontraba lo castraría por haberme hecho llorar (solo en las noches), yo creo que es demasiado y temo que pase porque si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que ella cumple lo que dice.

-te la pasare solo por esta, Nam. –me dijo ella mientras regresaba a su revista…

…**..**

-Muy bien jóvenes, compórtense si están aquí es porque fueron elegidos sobre muchos alumnos que hubieran dado lo que sea por estar aquí, recuerden que esta escuela solo elige a los mejores y es por eso que están aquí, así que prepárense para el trabajo excesivo y olvídense de perder el tiempo. –nos dijo la señorita Lockhart mientras caminaba alrededor de la clase, sin duda alguna estar ocupada era lo que necesitaba para poder superar las decepciones que Roxas me había causado….

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego la historia, este es un one-shot, así que no habrá mas capítulos, puede que haga una continuación pero no es muy seguro ya que tengo que terminar, mis demás historias, se que la mayoría no me ha de conocer ya que soy nueva en esta categoría, así que solo tengo una cosa que decir: me gusta el RokuNami es mi pareja favorita, por lo cual si vuelvo a escribir seria sobre ellos….

Ok Xion no es mala, de hecho se puede decir que ella no sabe del todo que por su culpa Roxas y Namine se distanciaron… si tienen alguna duda comentarlo o mandarme un mp y con gusto la responderé n_n


End file.
